


lemon layered slices

by austinpowers



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinpowers/pseuds/austinpowers
Summary: Will 3 ever be enough for Edith.





	lemon layered slices

"was 3 fucking lemon slices not enough for you Edith ?? you have to take 1 off Thomas' plate !!! fucking rude im sick to death of you !!!" Lucille barked at Edith.

 

should I continue. comment below


End file.
